Although neurochemical deficits in Alzheimer's disease (AD) are varied and complex, the earliest, most marked, and consistent neurochemical changes result from the degeneration of the basal forebrain cholinergic neurons which project to the hippocampus and cortex. Degeneration of these asceding pathways results in deficits in presynaptic cholinergic markers in cortex and hippocampus.